Darkness Sparling
by Crocamas
Summary: L'équipage au grand complet découvre un mystérieux jeune homme lors de leur vancances et decide de l'héberger le temps de prendre une décision la plus importante qui soit partir a l'aventure ou bien rester au près de l'homme qu'il aime...


**Luffy X crocamas**

 **Crocamas est un personnage de mon invention, il est donc purement fictif.**

Lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé et particulièrement agréable,  
le sunny était encré près du plage où le sable s'étalait en croissant de lune, et où seul le bruissement du vent caressant les feuilles des palmiers venait troublé le calme de la plage.  
Zoro dormait comme à son habitude. Nami était exaspérée par Franky et Brook qui se plaignait sans répit. Sangi lui restait transi devant Robin qui souriait légèrement et buvait une tasse de thé, et restaient Chopper, Ussop et Luffy accoudés à la balustrade fixant la plage paradisiaque avec envie...

-Luffy: quand est-ce que l'on pourra débarquer j'ai hâte de me baigner moi.

-Chopper: moi j'ai hâte de pouvoir faire un château de sable pour une fois qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud.

\- Ussop: je n'espère tout de même pas que tu comptes en faire un sans moi! Tu sais à l'âge de 5 ans et demi j'avais déjà gagné un prestigieux concours de château de sable, et contre des adultes sur entraîné, quand j'y repense se fut un jeu d'enfant quand, héhé.

-Chopper: WAOU Ussop t'es vraiment le meilleur.

-Zoro: tant à pas marre de raconter des cracks.

-Chopper: quoi c'était un mensonge!

-Luffy: s'ayait Zoro tu es réveillé, alors on va pouvoir aller se baigner, YOUHOU !

-Ussop : prem's à la plage !

-Robin: depuis le temps qu'ils attendent ils vont sans doute pas faire attention à l'eau, j'espère seulement qu'ils ne vont pas se faire dévorer par une bête sauvage...

-Zoro: toujours aussi positive Robin.

-Franky: tu t'en voudras le jour où ils leurs arriveras quelques choses...

-Brook: moi au moins je ne risque pas d'être mangé tout cru je n'ai même pas la peau sur les os yohohoho, blague squelettique !

-Sangi : on les voit presque plus on devrait les rejoindre...c'est moi ou Luffy est encore tombé à l'eau... ?

-Nami: je sens que je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre...

Alors que Nami étranglait Luffy tout juste réanimé par Chopper, que Robin lisait son livre sur sa chaise longue auprès de Sangi, Zoro qui avait repris son entraînement, Ussop qui tachait de prouver ses capacités avec le sable, et Franky et Brook qui disaient de Nami quel était folle hystérique et dangereuse. Quelque chose se rapprochait de la plage par les airs et à une vitesse vertigineuse, venant s'écraser à quelques dizaines de mètres des vacanciers et formant un gros cratère. Mêlé à la poussière il était impossible de voir ce qui avait causé ceci.  
Luffy libre de son bourreau,, commença à tripinier d'excitation.

-Luffy: WAOU quesqu'a pu faire un trou aussi balèze vite allons voir vite !

L'équipage s'agglutina autour du cratère et alors que la poussière retombait, une ombre se dessinait au centre.

-Luffy: je descends je reviens.

-Nami: attends c'est peut être un ennemi.

-Luffy : il est trop fort ce mec il fait l'autruche, il a que les jambes qui sortent du sol ! HÉ Zoro, viens m'aider à le sortir de là.

-Zoro : allons-y...

-Zoro/Luffy: gnnn...

-Luffy :il était bien coincé il a dû tomber de très haut!

-Chopper: il à l'air d'être dans un profond coma, on devrait l'amener sur le sunny.

Suite au bon conseil du médecin de bord, le comateux fut emmené dans l'infirmerie où il resta inconscient pendant plusieurs heures. Quand il se réveilla, il était bandé en haut du crâne au niveau de la tempe, et son corps était entièrement endolori. Il se releva à peine que Chopper rentra dans la pièce avec quelques médicaments dans une petite boîte en bois. Surpris l'homme s'adressa au médecin et lui demanda ou il se trouvait.

-Chopper: tu es dans la salle de consultation de notre bateaux, si tu as besoin de quoi q'se soit n'hésite pas !

-?: hein euh oui, merci.

-?:je vois, le reste de l'équipage n'est pas ici ?

-Chopper :euh hé bien il y a moi déjà, Robin qui dois arroser ses fleurs Franky...qui doit réviser le sunny, et Sangi qui est en cuisine, les autres sont encore sur la plage.

-?:je vois sa pose pas de problème si je les rejoins ?

-Chopper :fais juste attention à tes blessures et ménage toi un peu t'as chute à fragilisé ton organisme, tu as beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie.

-?: d'accord merci docteur...

Sur la plage Zoro surveillait l'horizon un peu déçu du manque d'action, alors que Luffy et Ussop modelaient le sable, pendant que Nami les surveillaient de près, et que Brook était parti se baigner.  
À se moment le jeune homme fit lentement son apparition avec une épée blanche et serti d'or.

-Ussop: haha!tu vois Zoro que je ne mentais pas.

-Luffy: WAOU Ussop t'es vraiment douer, moi je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose d'autres que de la bouillie, ou une montagne de sable !

-Ussop: tout est dans le dosage de l'eau et du sable.

-Luffy: moi j'y arrive jam...hum, le voilà!...

-Ussop/Nami :hum ?

-Zoro :tiens voilà le gars de toute a l'heure il s'est enfin réveiller...

-Ussop: hyyy sa crains il a une énorme épée elle est au moins aussi grande que lui comment il peut la manier !

-Zoro :voilà de quoi se distraire...

-?: j'avais Hâte de vous rencontrer en particulier vous Luffy, Zoro.

-Nami : hey dis depuis quand ta une épée, ta pas pu nous la cacher, surtout avec sa taille?...

-?:je suis allé la récupérer au fond du trou que j'ai causé en tombant j'ai dû la perdre à se moment-là, je suis content de pouvoir enfin vous parlez en vrai.

-Luffy: t'es pas commun toi, te trimballer une épée pareil mais faut dire qu'elle est super classe! On devrait retourner sur le sunny Sangi à du finir de faire la bouffe tu veux venir mangé avec nous ?

-?: vraiment ?je peux ?

-Nami : puisqu'on te le dis.

-Ussop : t'es sur capitaine je suis pas rassuré, t'a vu son épée...

-Luffy :bah oui pourquoi il m'a l'air super sympa moi. ALLER, TOUS AU SUNNY !

De retour sur le sunny le soleil se couche lentement, tandis que les pirates et leur invité mangent et parlent...

-?: mon nom est Crocamas je sais pas encore bien comment mais...je suis tombé de nul part...

-Nami:mais pourquoi tomber du ciel, comme ça y a bien une raison!

-Crocamas :je ne sais pas...je me souviens pas clairement...

Entre chaque réponse, l'épéistes reste pensif et reprend une cuillerée du dessert tout juste servis.

-Sangi:tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que tu es ici ?

-Crocamas:hum...je ne sais pas trop, mon plus grand rêve était de vous rencontrez, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant.

-Luffy:ta qu'à rester quelques jours avec nous et puis tu verras bien!

-Crocamas:c'est vrai, je peux! Mais...je ne sais pas combien de temps sa va prendre...

-Zoro:sa ne sert à rien de discuter le capitaine à déjà le sourire aux lèvres, et sa c'est signe que sa décision est déjà prise et non contestable.

-Crocamas: merci pour tout... il est déjà tard...je commence à fatigué je peux aller me coucher?

-Luffy:bien sûr !ta autant de lit que tu veux dans la chambre.

-Brook:je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais mis autant de lit Franky.

-Franky: ba sais en cas de SUUUPPER recrutage !

-Crocamas: encore merci, bonne nuit.

 **...**

-Crocamas : hum...hum c'est quoi ce bruit...

Le bruit était Luffy, qui lentement sortait de son lit et s'approchait de celui de Crocamas d'un pas ferme mais discret. Lentement il enlaça Crocamas qui restait immobiles, assis sur son lit. Luffy serrant de plus en plus son étreinte et en plaquant ses genoux contre ses hanches l'allonge lentement en lui mordilliant doucement le haut de l'oreille, Crocamas heureux et surpris poussa un petit gémissement honteux, mais témoignant d'un profond plaisir.  
Luffy voyant grâce au clair de lune, que Crocamas détournait le regard et rougissait, Luffy rillia doucement puis il se redressa penché sur celui qu'il aimait.

-Luffy :si tu veut on peut en rester là pour cette nuit...

-Crocamas :non...non continue...s'il te plaît continue

-Luffy: comme tu veut ...

Luffy alors embrassa tendrement Crocamas et commença à passer sa main sur son boxer avant de contracter sa main en serrant délicatement le tissu et son contenu, puis le relacha, il répéta l'action jusqu'à se qu'il soit sûr d'avoir comblé son partenaire. Alors lentement, il retira le tissu qui l'empêchait jusque-là de pouvoir faire se qu'il attendait depuis le moment où il c'était allongé il retira également son caleçon devenu trop étroit, d'une voix tremblante Crocamas demanda à Luffy de le rejoindre en lui, Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête doublé d'un de ses grands sourire qui savait faire fondre Crocamas. Luffy attrapa Crocamas aux hanches, puis commença, au début Crocamas était crispé et serrait les draps de toutes ses forces, puis peu à peu il s'habitua au rythme de son amant, pour lui c'était la première fois. Luffy lui était heureux, il voyait bien que son partenaire appréciait tout particulièrement, cela ne cessa de le remplir de bonheur.

-Crocamas :Luffy... Luffy...gnnn... Luffy...haaha...

Luffy caressa doucement le visage de Crocamas en lui murmurant:

-Luffy: doucement, il ne faudrait pas réveiller les autres.

-Crocamas: s'il te...s'il te plaît on peut... ...en rester là pour cette nuit?

Luffy l'embrassa, se retira doucement, et resta couché au côté de Crocamas essoufflé quand le soleil commença à éclairer la pièce il l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna se coucher, laissant Crocamas voir les détails du corps nue de Luffy devenu sien ; la courbes de son dos, le rebondi de ses fesses, et surtout une partie de son visage lui adressant un magnifique sourire et un regard plein d'affection.

...Fin?...


End file.
